User talk:124.189.146.103
Hi, welcome to Suda51 Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Vixen Windstorm (Talk) 07:47, September 30, 2009 Glastons Hey, thanks for your Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly edits. I too am concerned with having information taken from reliable sources, so I'm not pulling your leg here. Unfortunately I can't remember where I found out about the Glaston thing right now... I wrote out most of the PWLBJ information a year and a half ago for No More Heroes Wiki, but I didn't take note of the sources I was going by. Looking at things right new though, I'd have to say the most official name for each individual unit would be G1, G2 and G3, as these are the names given on their respective trading cards and the promotional desktop wallpapers released by Marvelous Entertainment. Since I can't remember where I read about Glastons, I think moving the articles for the girls' mecha to G1, G2 and G3 would be the best compromise. Unfortunately I'm about to step out for awhile so I don't have time to do everything myself, but if you drop by the site anytime soon feel free to touch everything up and get back to me. Vixen Windstorm 12:00, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Hey again, I just realized what my source was for the Glaston name was. The T-shirts depicting each mecha (84, 88 and 89) are titled Glaston 1, Glaston 2 and Glaston 3. I guess G1 is the abbreviated form of Glaston 1, and so on. Vixen Windstorm 12:08, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::No problem, and thanks for your contributions to the Dr. Naomi article. I don't have much skill with the Japanese alphabet, I know some hiragana here and being a fan of Dir en grey helped a little learning some words heh, but if it weren't for your post I would have never picked up on Naomi's age. I don't think many Western fans would have, so thanks! Hopefully you'll continue digging up info from these non-English sources :) Vixen Windstorm 14:18, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Sylvia/Silvia I don't know about that. There's as much source material calling her Sylvia as there is calling her Silvia. Every instance of her name in the English subtitles of No More Heroes is spelled Silvia. In the instruction booklet she's called Sylvia, but there are enough errors in the manual to make it really only a principle source for things with names that can't be confirmed by another source (Travis' techniques, Extreme Murder Battle Stage as the specific name for a Ranking Battle, etc). Her name is also spelled Sylvia in the descriptions of a couple of trading cards, but again these descriptions are sometimes not exactly the best sources (like the issue we had the other day, where the Glastons' trading cards don't refer to them as such so we had to refer to their T-shirt merchandise for the answer). Then you have the official websites which refer to her as Sylvia, but which also sometimes refer to Destroyman as Destroy Man and Dr. Naomi as Doctor Naomi. I don't know, the exact English-source material spelling of her name is rather ambiguous. Vixen Windstorm 16:36, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :I read your response a couple of hours ago but I had a class so I wasn't able to get back to you immediately. I think the phonetic translation argument is a reasonable one, and I agree that most followers of the series call the character Sylvia. I suppose the article could be better located at Sylvia Christel, but I think it would be good to have a section in that article explaining this discrepancy. Vixen Windstorm 18:40, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Nah, I don't know how to write bots. I would have made all the changes manually today, but my Internet has been having some speed problems (it takes a good 30 seconds to load Google), so I don't have the patience to file through a bunch of pages making minor edits. I'll get to it when my Internet is back in shape though, which will hopefully be soon as I'd also like to get articles made for the clothing in No More Heroes, since I've prepared images for all of them. Vixen Windstorm 06:04, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks, that means a lot! I'm trying to come up with a definitive source for Grasshopper Manufacture and any related games, such as the titles Suda wrote for while he worked at Human. Right now the only decent Grasshopper fansite online is Killer 7 Sindicate, but their presentation and overall site design is so confusing, and I get the feeling they haven't updated for years (they list Fatal Frame IV as upcoming, when it was released a year and a half ago, and so on). So I want to try building the best resource for Grasshopper and hopefully get a community going somewhere down the road. I appreciate your edits as well, I don't know much Japanese so I can't pine sites like the UAA Report blog for any information English-speaking fans have been missing since 2007. The site could use more non-''No More Heroes'' coverage though. I did a bunch of Flower, Sun, and Rain articles, but killer7 (well, everything else really) needs a lot more attention in the future. Vixen Windstorm 07:16, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, sorry about that. I reverted your edits to the two pages for Sylvia's names to make way for moving Silvia Christel to Sylvia Christel properly (that way the page retains its history and all). I didn't notice you added the new section, and it won't be in the Sylvia Christel history because I deleted it so Silvia Christel could be moved to that name. Did you have a lot written out for the section? Vixen Windstorm 16:33, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::Hey, my Internet's fairing a little better today, so I've gone through the wiki and replaced every instance of "Silvia" with "Sylvia." There were less instances than I was expecting, so it wasn't a problem. I don't know if I'll get to the clothing articles tonight though, I'm feeling pretty tired. Vixen Windstorm 01:27, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Nathan reference Hey again, which issue of Famitsu are you referring to about the Nathan Copeland info? Just so I can properly cite it and all. Vixen Windstorm 09:23, October 27, 2009 (UTC)